Kido
Kido ''' spirit way the ability to manipulate ether flowing through one or more of the seven key aura foci in a living entity's body. The ether flowing through these vents... or "Chakra"... can be shaped into simple spells or effects. While Chi spells are not as refined as mana channeled spells, they can be manifested at a much faster rate, or can be much more potent in terms of raw energy channeled into the spell. A Chi user specializes in one or more of the seven chakra points to produce different classes of effects. Each point of the kunilini(Chakra line) is classified by a color. Infra-red being the lowest, Ultra-violet being the highest. Each color governs a different class of chi magic, from healing to enhancement to harmonics, to death-magic. Unlike regular mages a kido master may cast their spells as many times as they please as long as there is ambient ether. (Areas of dead ether are the exception to this.) However, a chi user can tax themself by channelling more ether than their chakra has been trained to vent. At which time, a kido user becomes fatigued after the chakra has been taxed, and all of her chi abilities. If a kido user taxes their chakra while fatigued they will become exhausted. kido users cannot cast spells from chakra while exhausted. Kido Mechanics Each spell is graded on a scale from 1 to 99, the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. The scale is a measure of difficulty, as there can be multiple spells which share the same level. To use Kido, a user must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak. This weakness can be negated by user capable of using '''Eishohaki, a technique that releases Kido without a spirit chant. While it decreases the time needed to release the Kido, it drastically weakens the spell. While anyone well versed in Kido can use this technique, it is most effective when done by a skilled practitioner, otherwise the spell could utterly fail. The most skilled experts are capable of using this technique to amazing effect. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class user. Kido Types ''' There are three main types of Kido: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells. § '''Bakudo (縛道, "Way of Binding"): are a broad category of defensive spells which block or repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. § Hado (破道, "Way of Destruction"): refer to offensive spells which harm an enemy or cause damage to things. § Healing spells: do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds his hands above the patients wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. For the mechanics of healing, the patient's ki is replenished first. Then the body's ki works with the healer's ki to heal the patient's body. § Kido Combat ''' Though Kido is commonly used in combat, it has several weaknesses that make it difficult to use for that purpose. All of the spells have fairly long incantations and require concentration; because of this, the person using the Kido leaves themself open to attack during the duration of the incantation. In addition, if an opponent is familiar with Kido, there is the possibility of them identifying the spell by its incantation before it can even be used. However, highly skilled Kido users can use various techniques to counter these weaknesses, such as '''Eishohaki and "Double Incantation", which involves mixing the incantations of two or more Kido spells together to save time and confuse ones opponent. A rarer use of Kido is mixing various spells (such as Bakudo and Hado together) for unique effects, which is the mark of skilled user. Kido is commonly seen used in instances of surprise attacks rather then all out assaults, being most effective when one's opponent doesn't see it coming. Kido is also usable with just the spell name and no incantation or spell number. Spell Listing ''' '''Bakudo (縛道, "Way of Binding")(A broad category of Defensive, Communication, Binding, Tracking and Sealing spells.) ' ' ' Shikigami paper charms spelled by the user to take the form of a familiar. These paper charms mainly are used for surveillance or as extensions of the spell caster to help another person, usually in the form of a guide. The use of these charms is otherwise quite limited. If a Shikigami is attacked, it is returned to it's paper form unless heavily shielded with protection spells. Historically, users of Shikigami were practitioners in Onmyodo, a Traditional Japanese art of cosmology. In Negima, it appears to be a common practice of western (meaning the Kansai, not European.) magic. These charms can share a telepathic bond with their user, allowing the spell caster to have an extra set of eyes or, act as guides for another person. However, in this instance, the golem is acting alone, charms can gain a measure of intelligence of their own and retain information to be relayed to their tied spell caster later. ' ' 1. '''Sai '( Restrain) - Locks a target's arms in place behind their back. Incantation: unknown. 4. 'Hainawa '(Crawling Rope) - An energy rope entangles the target's arms. Incantation: unknown. 8. 'Seki '( Repulse) - Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it. Incantation: unknown. 9. 'Geki '( Strike) - Engulfs the target in red light, completely paralyzing them. Incantation: "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" 15. '''Hikage Tomegane (Shadow Snap) - With two fingers held up in the air, it appears as though the caster is about to throw a knowing knife, kunai, or shuriken. But there is nothing in their hand. After uttering the incantation, or for those advanced enough with the spell to not need to, the motion is then made to look as though they are throwing a knife, kunai, or shuriken. It is directed at the target's shadow, any where else and the spell is ineffective. Should it strike the targets shadow, the target becomes paralyzed and unable to move, and small shadow blade appears lodged into the target's shadow. However, should the targets shadow be moved the effect is nullified. Incantation: "Lie still formless twin of your master." 21. Sekienton '''(Red Smoke Escape) - Creates a blast upon activation and is used like a ninja's smoke bomb. Incantation: unknown. 25. '''Soredemo Suchiiru (Still Steel) - Another technique brought out through the feet, this effect is usually preformed on the caster, and is a bakudo used to help the caster. As soon as the kidou has been cast, a small radius of reiatsu brings itself under the casters feet, creating steel rods that snake themselves around their legs, keeping them stable for any work that requires it. Due to the nature of this kidou, the caster cannot move, or bend their legs. They are immovable, unless the ground underneath their feet is moved. To release themselves from this state, the user must re-cast the bakudo. While this technique is relatively strong, it does not go very deep at all, and only requires about 15 cm of earth to perform. If the ground below that is moved too far, it is possible for the caster to be moved back, but they will not be knocked off their feet. It is possible to use this kido to stop yourself while sliding along the ground, but too much momentum will cause amazing amounts of pain, and possible broken limbs. Incantation: "I wish to stay unto this place, give me the strength to stand." 26. Kyakko '''(Curving Light) - Hides the target from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and reiatsu of the user or specified object. Incantation: unknown. 30. '''Shitotsu Sansen (Beak-Stab Triple Beam) - Forming a golden triangle with one's finger, it shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his or her body in three places in a shape of a perfect triangle. Incantation: unknown. 37. Tsuriboshi '(Suspending Star) - Creates a star-shaped cushion of Spiritual Energy, which anchors it to nearby objects with "ropes" of spirit particles. It can stop falling objects, acting like a safety net. Incantation: unknown. 39. '''Enkosen '(Arc Shield) - Summons a shield of condensed reiatsu to block opponents' attacks. Incantation: unknown. 49. '''Uzu Tentacles made of light rise from beneath the target, the floor beneath the target must be lit up. The Tentacle swirl around the target of the spell and solidify into a thick yellowish brown binding which surrounds the target up to the chest immobilizing completely anything it surrounds. (Duration of two-four posts,15-25 foot radius depending on proficiency.) Incantation: "Faithless dog of of blinded eyes, Flutter with binding wings and rise from the light" 58. Kakushitsuijaku '( Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows) -Tracks and locates any spiritual force the user focuses on. To activate it, the user must draw a circle on the ground, cut into four parts with a specific character in each. The incantation animates the circle, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set seems to be a variation on longitude and latitude. Incantation: "Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain." 61. '''Rikujōkōrō '(Six Rods Prison of Light) - Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. Incantation: "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" 62. 'Hyapporankan '( Hundred Steps Fence) - A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile. Incantation: unknown 63. '''Sajo Sabaku (Locking Bondage Stripes) - Similar to Bakud¨ No. 4, but stronger, this spell binds the arms of a target According to Hachigen Ush¨da, physical strength alone should not be enough to break out of a level 60 Bakud¨, however Kensei Muguruma was able to free himself from this Kid¨ while in his Hollow form. Incantation: unknown. 70. Enkei Kyouzou Katachi (Circle of the Mirror Visage) - This spell's sole purpose is to confuse the target so the spell caster can ambush them. The spell caster must remain stationary while the spell is in effect, if the spell caster moves within the 15 second time-frame is able to last, the effect ends. When it is cast ten exact images of the spell caster surround the target. However, each image is transparent and flash repeatedly at a rapid like a florescent light about to go out, and the images move around the target maintaining their circle though the image itself makes no motion. The spell caster themselves is hidden amongst the ten flashing transparent images as they round the target. It is very possible for the target to strike at an image and hit the right one concealing the spell caster, and with the spell caster unguarded from having to maintain the spell - this can cause great harm to the caster or even get them killed. However, if the caster is successful in confusing their target, it is quite possible for the caster to ambush the target before they can defend themselves; and therefore cause great injury or even potentially kill the target in the process. Though, again, once the 15 seconds are up or the spell caster moves the effect immediately ceases, and it is possible for the target to perceive the oncoming attack the second this happens. Incantation: "Mirrors of the Underworld - take my visage and hide it amongst your reflections." 73. Tozansh¨ '''(Falling Mountain Crystal) - Creates an inverted pyramid-shaped barrier around the caster. Incantation: unknown. 75. '''Goch¨±tekkan (Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars) - Summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars which are connected to each other by chains to pin a target to the ground. Incantation: "Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end." 77. Tenteik¨±ra '( Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air) - Transmits messages mentally to anyone within an area of the caster's choosing. In addition to reciting the spell, the user must draw specific markings on their arms, which are animated by the spell to convey the messages. The messages can be spoken either by the caster or by another within the vicinity of the caster Incantation: "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens." 81. '''Danku '( Splitting Void) - Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. According to Byakuya, it is capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89. This is seen also when Aizen uses it to block Tessai's Had¨ #88. Incantation: unknown; although Tessai hinted that it has an incantation when he fights Aizen. 99, Part 1. 'Kin '(½û, Seal) - Binds the arms of a target to their back like Bakud¨ #1, but with spiritual fabric and iron shafts. Hachigen has displayed a far stronger version that ties the target's arms on the back in addition to wrapping the spiritual fabric around the entire body, and continues to pin the target with the spiritual fabric stacked to the ground around the target with several iron shafts in an "X" shape. Incantation: unknown; although (Shinji Hirako hinted that there is an incantation). 99, Part 2. 'Bankin '( Great seal) - This spell covers the target from head to toe with spiritual fabric (First Song), stabs them with numerous metal bolts (Second Song), and then smashes them with an immense metal cube (Final Song). The full power of the seal is still unknown as Ichigo broke the first two seals before the metal cube landed on him during his Shattered Shaft training. Incantation: First Song: Halting Fabric ( Shokyoku: Shiry¨±). Second Song: Hundred Linked Bolts (Nikyoku: Hyakurensan). Final Song: Great Seal of 10,000 Forbiddings (Sh¨±kyoku: Bankin Taih¨). Hadō (破道, "Way of Destruction") (A category of Offensive spells.) 1. 'Shō '(衝, Thrust) - Pushes the target away from the caster. 4. 'Byakurai '(白雷, Pale Lightning) - The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger. Rukia Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki both used this spell and rarely other Shinigami as well. Incantation: unknown. 11. 'Tsuzuri Raiden '(製本雷, Bound Lightning) - Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through. Incantation: unknown. 12. 'Fushibi '( 伏火 Ambush Flare) - Momo Hinamori uses this spell in conjunction with Shot of Red Fire and a Kidō net that has entangled her opponents resulting in a large explosion around them all. Rangiku Matsumoto states that it is number 12, but does not specify whether it is a Destructive or a Binding Spell although from the name and effect it is highly likely to be a destructive spell. Incantation: unknown 14. '''Kaminari Ashi (Thunder Foot) - One of the few Kido spells that is sent through the feet, it is always paired with shunpou. After the incantation, the user flash-steps. As well as the usual effects of a shunpou, the kido creates a mass of reiatsu behind the user, that spreads out like a shockwave. When this shockwave collides with an enemy, it sends them flying. This hadou is useful for clearing a crowd, while making your escape. Incantation: "Put immense power beneath my feet, send all to oblivion with one shot!" 31. Shakkahō '''(赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) - Fires a ball of red energy at a target. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" 32. '''Deisuku Kagayaku ( ディスク輝く Shining Blade) - The user gather reiatsu around their palm, which then spreads out like a circular sheet. It become thick in the middle and thin around the edges, like a circular saw blade. The user is then able to "throw" the attack. It will cut through anything that has weaker Reiatsu then itself. A high level Kidou user could make this attack devastating. Incantation: "Oh cut my enemies heavenly blade, cut through darkness by light which you were made!" 33. Sōkatsui '(蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) - Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to #31, but over a wider area and with more power. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." 54. '''Haien '(廃炎, Abolishing Flames) - Fires a blast of purple spiritual energy that will incinerate a target completely when it makes contact. Incantation: unknown. 56. '''Kaze Kaminari Uzu (風と雷の渦 Vortex of Wind and Lightning) - The user pushes their Reiatsu into their hand, then pushes it outward and condenses into their palm. The energy swirls and takes the form of a ball. In order to finish the spell, the user must then create an electrical current and charge the swirling ball of energy. As the charge enters into the forming ball of energy it glows a bright blue color, finally formed. The user is then able to manipulate the energy ball's size and energy output by pushing more power into it or pull from it. The energy ball grinds and electrocutes anything it touches and vanishes when the energy the use puts into it is used up. An expert practitioner is able to constantly feed more energy into the blast and continue to keep the attack up until they feel they must end it. Incantation: "Elements of the Earth converge, through the force of will I command thee, soul of wind, soul of lightning, wrap together and force my enemy to flee!" 57. Inuhoozuki Kunai (Nightshade's Kunai) Somewhat like Hikage Tomegane, the spell caster acts as though they are about to throw a projectile weapon of some kind as they recite the incantation or if they are advanced enough, simply do the act of seeming like they are tossing the projectile weapon. Once done eight shadowy objects in the basic form of kunai flying from the caster's hand at the target. The kunai when striking the target feels like an acidic object burrowing into their skin causing an incredible torturous pain. The shadowy kunai can be dodged and blocked/deflected. Incantation: "Burn from the shadows blades of Nightshade." 58. Tenran '(闐嵐, Orchid Sky) - A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target. Incantation: unknown 60. '''Sakkate '(Red Fiery Hand) - Similar to Sakkaho, except you fire it from one hand, after the incantantion the hand being used grows crimson red as if internally bleading, A blast of red electricity is produced and fired towards the opponent, power depending on the user reiatsu and power level. Incantation: "The hand of the divine grows red with blood, hence the reason for life becomes the reason for power, Hence draw blood an destruction, Red Hand!" 63. 'Raikōhō '(雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Cannon) - Fires a massive wave of yellow energy at a target. Incantation: "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" 71. '''Sōren Shakkahō (双蓮赤火砲, Twin Shots of Red Fire) - Essentially a doubled version of #31, this spell fires two shots of red fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, allow twin armies to rise up north!" 73. Sōren Sōkatsui (双蓮蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) - Essentially a doubled version of #33 (labeled as #73 in anime), this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." 88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho '(飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) - Fires a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy resulting in an truly enormous explosion. Its full strength is however unknown since Aizen used Splitting Void before it could hit him Incantation: unknown. 90. '''Kurohitsugi '(黒棺, Black Coffin) - Envelops the target with a powerful torrent of gravity that takes the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions. The spears then pierce the box, lacerating the one inside from head to toe. The spell is very difficult to use, as even Aizen could only unleash a third of its power without stating the particular incantation, when he used it on Sajin Komamura. However, when Aizen later used it on Ichigo Kurosaki with the incantation, he stated that it possessed enough power to distort space and time. It is also noticeably-different in appearance. In accordance with Aizen's claim that this technique can distort space-time, the sky appears to darken as multiple boxes of black energy appear, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, before they appear to enclose themselves on their victim. Incantation: "The crest of turbidity, seeping out. An insolent vessel of madness. Boiling up, denying, numbness, blinking, obstructing slumber. The steel princess who creeps. The mud doll, ever disintegrating. Unite! Oppose! Filling the earth, know your own impotence!" 94. 'Tennou Hakai Honoo Ryuu Nami '( 天皇破壊炎龍波 Emperor Dragon Flame Destruction Wave) - The user gathers an enormous amount of Reishi from their surroundings, combining it with their own hefty contribution of Reiatsu. This energy is then concentrated and pushed out through both hands in the form of an enormous blast of red, orange, and white energy. This blast destroys everything in it's path, completely incincerating everything it touches, then finally, resulting in a truly enormous explosion. Only the most skilled of Kidou users are able to perform this technique. An inexperienced user may accidentally drain all of their energy in the attack, resulting in their death. An inexperienced user may also accidentally detonate the energy they gathered prematureally, causing a large explosion instead of a blast of energy. Incantation: "Blood of my enemies spill, bones of my foe break, hell's fury is unleashed, demon's fire is poured into the world, damnation to all who see the masked one's face, all who rise against the flame, incineration and obliteration awaits!" '''Forbidden Spells Jikanteishi (時間停止, Temporal Stasis) A forbidden spell used by Tessai along with Spatial Displacement. It is a spell that halts time in a specific area. Incantation: unknown. Kūkanten'i (空間転位, Spatial Displacement) A forbidden spell used by Tessai with Temporal Stasis to teleport a specified portion of space from one point to another, transporting even other active Kidō spells. ' ' Uncategorized Spells ''' 12. Fushibi (伏火, Ambush Flare) Momo Hinamori uses this spell in conjunction with Shot of Red Fire and a Kidō net that has entangled her opponents resulting in a large explosion around them all. Rangiku Matsumoto states that it is number 12, but does not specify whether it is a Destructive or a Binding Spell although from the name and effect, it is highly likely to be a Binding spell. Incantation: unknown. Unknown: Hakufuku (白伏, White Crawl) This technique muddles the consciousness of its target. Momo Hinamori uses this spell while imprisoned to knock out a guard and destroy everything within a certain radius of herself. Incantation: unknown. Unknown: Kyōmon (鏡門, Mirror Door) Tōshirō Hitsugaya used this to seal Momo Hinamori's hospital room. It creates a glass-like barrier which is difficult to break from the outside, but quite simple to break from the inside. Incantation: unknown. Unknown: Keikatsu (啓活) A healing technique that several characters (even those outside of 4th Division) can use in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom DS game. Unknown: Shimoku (紫木) Also used in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, this ability causes the opponent to become poisoned. Unknown: Garganta (黒腔, ガルガンタ; Garuganta; Spanish for "throat") The technique used by Hollows to move to and from Hueco Mundo. Urahara and Tōsen have demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Incantation: My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis. Unknown: Hachigyou Sougai (8 Joined Twin Cliffs) A barrier developed by the Vizard Hachigen Ushōda. The barrier is a double dislocation barrier, which has the ability of erasing whatever is within it from existence and removing the space it takes up from an outsider's inner consciousness, making it so that one is not even able to perceive it is there. The very thought of getting close to it doesn't even occur to those outside it. It is so powerful and unique in composition that it cannot be undone by Shinigami Kidō. Incantation: Unknown Unknown: Ryubi no Jomon (竜尾の城門, The Gate of Dragon Tail) Hachigen Ushōda used this barrier technique to block Barragan Luisenbarn's aging ability. The technique works by creating over a dozen pillars which are arranged by hand gestures, making them form a gigantic shield or door like barrier between the caster and the opponent. Together with Koko no Jomon, Kigai no Jomon and Hoyoku no Jomon, it forms Shiji no Saimon. Incantation: Brethren-in-arms withdrawing for the distance of 8 sun and standing still; blue bolt, white bolt, black bolt, red bolt; sinking into the ocean together seeking redemption. Unknown: Koko no Jomon (虎咬の城門, The Gate of Tiger Fang) This technique is another one of Hachigen Ushōda new Kidō barrier techniques developed after he became a Vizard. This barrier appears out of nowhere and takes the shape of a watermill. It's inner section can be opened up like a set of fangs allowing one to attack through the barrier. Together with Ryubi no Jomon, Kikai no Jomon and Hoyoku no Jomon, it forms Shiji no Saimon. Incantation: Unknown Unknown: Kikai no Jomon (亀鎧の城門, The Gate of Turtle Shell) This technique is another one of Hachigen Ushōda new Kidō barrier techniques developed after he became a Vizard. This barrier is created by many small hexagons combining to form a honeycomb-like structure. Together with Ryubi no Jomon, Koko no Jomon and Hoyoku no Jomon, it forms Shiji no Saimon. Incantation: Unknown Unknown: Hoyoku no Jomon (鳳翼の城門, The Gate of Phoenix Wings) This technique is another one of Hachigen Ushōda new Kidō barrier techniques developed after he became a Vizard. This barrier appears out of nowhere and takes the form of a large lampshade. Together with Ryubi no Jomon, Koko no Jomon and Kikai no Jomon, it forms Shiji no Saimon. Incantation: Unknown Unknown: Shiji no Saimon (四獣の塞門, The Gate of Four Beasts) This technique is another one of Hachigen Ushōda new Kidō barrier techniques developed after he became a Vizard. This barrier is formed by combining Ryubi no Jomon, Koko no Jomon, Kikai no Jomon and Hoyoku no Jomon. When the four barriers comes together they create a rectangular prison like barrier around the opponent. Incantation: Unknown '''Non-Spells Shunko (瞬閧, Flash Cry) An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kido energy to explosively increase a user's offensive capabilities. A high-pressured Kido surges throughout the user's body, enhancing their arms and legs Untitled-TrueColor-71fhbt.jpg BC 003.JPG -manga-rain-bleach-ch158-17.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch158-14.PNG for battle. The Kido itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. Hanki (反鬼, Reverse Demon) This technique is an ability used during Shunko, which nullifies an opponent's Kido by hitting it with a Kido of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. Category:Technique Category:Shinmei-ryū